Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to mapping processes, systems, and portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to specific facility mapping and interaction processes, systems, and portable electronic devices.
People who intend to receive or utilize a service or obtain an item are sometimes presented with a paper ticket that typically includes a magnetic tape or stripe that contains a small and limited amount of information which allows a person holding the ticket to receive or utilize the service or obtain the item in advance of, or contemporaneously with, paying for the service or the item. For example, when entering a parking facility, a person may receive a paper ticket with an entry time encoded on the magnetic stripe, and, when exiting the parking facility, may need to use the paper ticket to pay for an amount of time the person parked a vehicle in the parking facility. Such paper tickets and information-encoded magnetic stripes are limited in usefulness due to the data storage constraints of the magnetic tape. This is problematic for many people who would benefit by having more information about a particular facility. This is also problematic for vendors, merchants, and others who would benefit by being able to present custom information about services and/or items which the vendors, merchants, or others offer at any given location or facility.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to provide enhanced information to a person at a location or facility where the enhanced information includes information about the location or facility as well as information related to services or items offered by vendors, merchants, or others at the location or facility.